Albedo returns
albedo returns is a episode of Ben 10: Stupidity Force. It is written by jacob mason. Summary ''when the evil albedo escapes from prison he sets to find the ultimatrix witch is still working and sets to kill ben tennyson once and for all '' Plot in the plumbers prison a person was speaking to two galvans it was albedo talking to his mum and dad saying to get him out of prison so he can destroy ben 10 for what he has done to albedo but the tertamand told the two galvans to leave and when they leave albedo looks around and uses a phone to call his prison ram and it appers to be hugh from the episode doulble or nothing and he got albedo out of jail and got on a ship to get away from the noil void. later that day ben was looking for a new watch for his mums birthday with gwen and gwen says it was realy sweat of kevin to take aunt sandra to see asmuth for the first time so they can get the presants for her then ben heard a noise from the omnitrix and finds out that it sensed another omnitrix on the orbit and said it was comming close. so ben got out of the shop and transformed into fourarms and jumped onto the ship and found out it was albedo and albedo shot fourarms with a freaze ray and flew into space with fourarms falling he transformed into Nrg and mealted the ice and transformed into big chill to save himself after the acidant albedo went to galvan prime mark 2's underground where asmuth puts his used objects including the ultimatrix so albedo took it and transformed into fourarms and jumped to the ship. later that day asmuth called ben from the plumbers badge to tell him that albedo stole the ultimatirx again this made ben angry so the three went to asmuth and he took ben to the place where the ultimatrix was and ben turned into clockwork and used his powers to show what albedo turned into before he left and get his singnal onto a badge then he turned into wildmut to sniff him out and he found albedo so the team went into earths orbit to the moon where albedo is. when they land on the moon ben could see a large fire on the moon so he transformed into big chill again and used his powers to stop the fire and then is punched by NRG who appears to be albedo and then he turns into blox then attacked albedo by covering him with his body but albedo was too strong and jabbed ben and made him transformed back to human. and albedo tried to attack ben but gwen used her sheild of mana to protect ben .but when albedo went feedback and aborsed the mana ben woke up and transformed into graveltrack and used his gravatie powers and lifted albedo and said to leave the planet or else. but albedo had better ideas and turned into waybig and squased ben and made him transformed back to human again but ben would not give up and transformed into goop and fired at albedo and tried to knock him out but it did not work and went back to ben and before he can talk albedo zaped ben and killed him for ever. this made gwen so mad she went to he anoidite form and destroyed albedo once and for all . but ben did not wake up he was dead and the whole team was so upset to see this and when asmuth transported to ben with sandra she could she ben was dead and could not stop crying but then asmuth went to the omnitrix and entered a code and when he finseshed ben moved his eyes a little bit and ben was alive again and the team huged at the end. Characters * ben * gwen * kevin * max. Aliens * goop * fourarms * waybig * Nrg * clockwork * blox * big chill * graveltrack Aliens used by albedo NRG waybig fourarms feedback Villains * albedo trivar ben dies in this episode but comes back thanks to asmuth Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Episodes Category:Fan made BTSF episodes